buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Dragon Force, Kaihō!
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ (I do need to update the page again though) So here we are again, with the hopeful return of the Daily Decklist series, moving into the era of D-BT03! As per usual with the new set release, we will start by looking at the Dragon World decks first, but this time, I would just cover Sun Dragons to start, then move onto a new world, and then work on everything more spread, so I dont overload you guys with...10 decks of the same World. Well, without further ado: The decklist! (And remember, these are just sample decklists, try stuff until you are satisfied with the deck yourself) Good old Dragon World and your over-supported self, gaining new deck builds every time. But I have to say....not a lot needs to be changed in terms of Sun Dragons this time, as a lot of the cards we have from D-BT02 and earlier are enough to keep us going. However, a new card we are adding from the new set is Swordsman of the Sun, Bal Dragon. This Bal is without a doubt the strongest base form of Bal we have (at the time being), and it would be stupid not to run it, especially in this type of deck. His soul removal and monster destruction leaves for some devestating plays. We also have Breastcorona Dragon for the amazing gauge ramp he gives us, and we also run Godly-speed Bal Dragon, simply for the fact he is a gauge-less Bal. However, he can be interchanged with Aspiration Existence or even the regular Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon (Who is quite good now, because people do not play around Penetrate for some reason...), its all up to what you feel like you want to run. Size 1s remain vastly unchanged. Flarefang Dragon is always going to be a staple at 4, and he is also our buddy. Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot is good not only for his Move, but also because he safely lets you play your Impact Monsters, in most match-ups. He even has the power to beat over smaller walls, which is good. And then we have Merabaselard Dragon with his ability to boost your gauge. Merabaselard can be substituted if you want to try some of the new Size 1s, or some Size 0s, the set has to offer. Or even make space for a Size 3. The Impact Monster this deck is designed for is the brand new Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!", with it's infinite restanding (as long as you have gauge). While weak on its own, and it being a fragile monster, it is very combo reliant. But if thestage is set, this card will rip through your opponent's lifepoints like cheese. And of course it combos with the true star of the deck... The back-up Impact Monster can be either Bal Lariat or Bal Burst Smasher, whiel I preffer to use Lariat myself. Also, if you are one of the cheap players who cant afford everything, you can run Bal Dragon, "Tempest! Bal Steel Sword!" instead of Bal Saucer in this deck. Its just a cheaper alternative for the budget players...though there is nothing cheap about the ace card... Back to the spells. Staples at 4 are still Blue Dragon Shield and Sun Dragon Shield, for obvious reasons. The deck is running Dragobond, because not only does it provide your monsters with protection, it is kinda what you need to keep Bal Saucer going, most of the time. He is weak to counters, so be sure to pack this (However, a smart player can just chain to your item's ability to destroy Bal, so be careful of that). Fire Dragon Shield is the damage reducer that is needed for the opposing Bal Burst Smashers and bad players running Vanishing Death Hole, plus it fuels the drop if you run Lariat. Blessing of the Sun is even more gauge ramp to make Bal Saucer even more deadly, not to mention enable you to use all the cards in yoru combo. Then we have the new Bal Exciting, with it's ability to stand one of your items as long as Bal is there on the field. It's a really powerful spell, but it is not something that is needed at max copies in a main deck. And then the true main star of the deck: It's the item. Dragon Force (Dragon World) and it's immunity and endless multi link attacks is just disgusting. If your Bal Saucer survives, these two will just shred through your opponent's life points. But you dont need Saucer to make the most out of Dragon Force, because combined with the monsters you have in the deck, no opposing monster with 8000 or less defense can withstand an attack, and if the opponent doesn't have a center, all attacks gain a +2 crit bonus. Scary stuff. The secondary item is Sun Fist, Balguard. Not only does the life cost knock you closer to activate Dragon Force, but it can also protect monsters prematurely. You can use Balguard on a monster on your side, giving it the immunity, and then Dragon Force can be activated. Not to mention, Balguard cant even be destroyed by opposing cards, making it so much stronger a choice for items. And that is it! Go out and have fun smacking the opponent's lifepoints down to 0 from absolutely nowhere! And as Bal said: "Go big and aim for 10 attacks, Baru!" And by the way, I can't address this enough: STOP HATING ON DRAGON WORLD PLAYERS! Yes, you are allowed to be annoyed because of a deck from Dragon World. Yes, you are allowed to call Dragon Force broken (because it is). But can you all just let the Dragon World players PLAY THE DAMN GAME?! "B-But they are using Fifth Omni!" I do not care what they are using (Unless they switch to it when you play Yamigedo), you are NOT allowed to bully and hate Dragon World players simply because they use the deck. Hate them because of their bad behavior and attitude, not because of the deck. For the love of Arceus, just stop... Category:Blog posts